Escobas rotas
by mimig2
Summary: Argumento:Lleva cuatro meses activando sus perdidos reflejos y su mala puntería. Para conocer el secreto de James tiene que ganar a Quidditch a su mejor amiga, pero Lily no tiene ni idea de cómo jugar.¿Ironía que sea el mismo James quien le enseñe?Cap 3!
1. Se os va la vida en el juego

A estas alturas de mi vida como escritora y siguen sin darme bien los títulos. Pero en fin:_Escobas rotas_llega sacada cada de mi mente para su disfrute**. Advertencia: **ésta historia está _in_ _media res_, así que en el segundo capítulo vuelve al principio de todo.

Los personajes, lugares, técnicas, y encantamientos identificados son de Rowling.

**Argumento:** Lleva cuatro meses activando sus perdidos reflejos y su mala puntería. Para conocer el secreto de James tiene que ganar a Quidditch a su mejor amiga, pero Lily no tiene ni idea de cómo jugar. ¿Ironía que sea el mismo James quien le enseñe?

**.**

_Enero de 1978._

**Se nos va la vida en el juego.**

Quidditch, capítulo X, apartado 2: Usos y utilidades.

**.**

Lily Evans sujeta bien fuerte el palo de su escoba. La mantiene recta e intenta dar una patada en el suelo para que se eleve. El problema es que está cubierto de una nieve tan espesa que se le han hundido los pies. ¿Cómo golpear la nieve cuando estás cubierta por ella?

Cuatro meses lleva jugando a Quidditch (o haciendo el gilipotter encima de una escoba) y no sabe ni cómo resolver la cuestión.

Manda rayos fulminadores a través de sus ojos, a ver si son capaces de derretir la nieve. No aparta la mirada durante un tiempo. La nieve no se derrite y ahora además se ha mareado.

Al final decide sacar su varita del bolsillo interior de su sudadera. Pero para llegar hasta ella tiene que desabrocharse el chaquetón, bajarse la cremallera del fular, desabotonarse la chaqueta y apartar la bufanda de flecos. El trabajo casi le ha quemado doscientas calorías. Saca la varita y con un simple movimiento de varita aparta de su lado la nieve acumulada.

- ¡Lily!

Y después de todo el trabajo el señor Potter se acerca derritiendo toda la nieve del campo para poder avanzar mejor. Podía haberse presentado segundos antes, piensa Lily, porque ese día no está para casos existenciales sobre cómo golpear la nieve.

- Dime.

Sería bonito decir que lo ha dicho con su voz dulce y encantadora de siempre, pero James tiene unas estupendas cualidades para enervarla en el momento más oportuno.

- Tranquilita ¿eh? Voy a llamarte Gruñidos como sigas con la costumbre…

Y es que desde el momento en que le pidió que la enseñara a jugar a Quidditch, James Potter la pone nerviosa, desquiciada y algo histérica, de modo que Lily le responde gruñendo. Quizás sea que no le gusta el deporte, o que su profesor tiene un don para esas cosas.

- Bueno, está bien, vamos a empezar –continúa como si nada. Entonces se la queda mirando evaluadoramente, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que? –salta Lily. ¿Ven que es para desquiciarse? La pregunta ni le va ni le viene, a veces desea que se explique mejor.

- ¿Piensas volar pesando quinientos quilos?

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? Que sepas que todos los chocolates que me comí en Navidad no tenían grasa y los pasteles eran bajos en azúcar.

James voltea los ojos. Como siempre en esos casos en los que Lily ralla en la histeria es mejor echarle paciencia y esperar.

- Lo digo por las capas extra de piel que llevas encima…

- Sólo llevo siete mangas.

El tiempo había bajado ese fin de semana al menos otros diez grados más y Lily casi puede jurar que se encuentran a más de cinco grados bajo cero en el exterior.

- Pues te quiero ver como mucho con una.

James se quita la chaqueta que trae y se pone en manga corta. Lily, si no se ha desmayado al oírlo escuchar que solo puede llevar una camiseta, siente congelarse nada más de verlo.

- Como tú digas.

Lily habla como dándole la razón, pero no piensa hacerle caso, mucho menos si está en peligro su salud, su vida y su piel (que siempre se le agrieta con el frío). El chico se acerca más y empieza a desabrocharle el chaquetón. Lily se queda paralizada y durante un momento no reacciona.

- ¿Qué haces, pervertido?

- Cuando decida ser un pervertido, lo sabrás

James sonríe pícaramente, pero sigue con lo suyo. Lily entrecierra los ojos.

- Avísame antes.

- ¿Para que ponerte pervertida tú también?

- Para alejarme treinta metros.

James se echa a reír. Lo ha dicho con la voz dulce y tranquila que la caracteriza (pero que pocas veces utiliza con él) con fuego en los ojos. Lily también ríe. Han llegado a un grado de complicidad y confianza en que saben que pueden hablar de lo que quieran.

Quizás el Quidditch si sirva para algo más que para volver a la gente violenta, sirve para unirla. Después de todo el deporte sí tiene alguna utilidad, piensa Lily.

James termina de quitarle todas las capas extras hasta que sólo la deja con la camiseta de interior y la de encima.

- Venga pelirroja, a darle veinte vueltas al campo para entrar en calor.

Lily suspira y agarra más fuerte la escoba. Viendo el poco entusiasmo de ella, James decide proponerle otra cosa.

- También puedo hacerte entrar en calor yo, si lo prefieres.

Lily no sabe si quedarse en tierra para comprobar sus palabras, o huir lo más rápido que pueda. Gran dilema…

…

El entrenamiento siempre la deja reventada, pero ese día ha sido especialmente duro porque el partido contra su amiga Gwenog Brand se acerca peligrosamente, de modo que la última vez que miró el calendario, sólo faltaban diez días.

Está cansada física y mentalmente, y nada más entrar en la Sala Común se deja caer en el sofá más cercano.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor está tan abarrotada como siempre, y Lily lo comprende, porque ella y James son los únicos locos que se atreven a salir al exterior con el frío que hace. El resto de sus compañeros se arrebuja en sus sábanas calentitas o se echan delante de la chimenea, mientras ella tiene que soportar a un profesor tirano que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Lily suspira.

Con gran dolor en el cuello, gira la cabeza y la posa sobre el calendario, colgado en el tablón. El 30 de Enero está próximo. Sólo quedan nueve días y medio. También quedan nueve días y medio para su cumpleaños, de modo que espera que su amiga le haga el mejor regalo de todos dejándola ganar.

Porque se ha convencido a sí misma que tiene que ganar. Para eso lleva esforzándose cuatro meses, desde que acordaron el pacto. Meses intentando aprender las reglas, las tácticas y todo lo maldito relacionado con el Quidditch; meses haciendo deberes de Encantamientos de más; meses intentando no echarse para atrás y dejarse vencer por primera vez en la vida.

Como tantas otras veces, Lily se pregunta si el premio valdrá el precio que está pagando. Ha reconocido en su fuero interno que es una tontería el motivo de todo ese esfuerzo. Ya ves tú, enterarse de uno de los secretos de James Potter. Ni siquiera es uno de los secretos importantes y oscuros que sabe que tiene tanto él como su grupo merodeador.

Tal y como están las cosas con él ahora, podría perfectamente ir y preguntárselo, pero a veces la vergüenza gana a su curiosidad y le entra la timidez.

La llegada de Gwen Brand le interrumpe los pensamientos.

- No te quedes dormida que luego tengo que andar yo llevándote al dormitorio, y pesas como una mula.

Genial, es la segunda vez en el día que le dicen que anda sobrada de peso. Como sigan así va a cogerse complejo.

- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

Gwen acaba de entrar con la mochila cargada al hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siempre la trae después de pasar una tarde dónde ella sabe y con quien ya sabe.

- Estaba ocupada…

- Y dime, ¿para cuando la boda?

- Sólo somos amigos –se defiende como tantas otras veces Gwen, sentándose junto a ella –No te he visto en la cena.

- No me creo ni con fuerzas para tragar.

Gwen suelta una risilla. Ella forma parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y sabe perfectamente como se siente, la cabeza que da vueltas, el cuerpo sin fuerzas y hasta la voluntad por los suelos después de un duro entrenamiento con James Potter.

Claro que Gwen sabe que esas mismas palabras pueden referirse también a las reacciones que James despierta en su amiga, aunque Lily misma no lo sepa.

- Esperemos que encuentres las fuerzas para el partido, que si no será más fácil ganarte de lo que pensé.

Lily ya no la escucha, ha cerrado los ojos, si no para intentar dormir un poco, al menos para evitar que ella siga molestándola. Pero con los ojos cerrados el ruido de la Sala Común parece que se ha intensificado, y los oídos le pitan.

Gwen saca de su mochila Quidditch a través de los tiempos y se aparta de todo lo demás.

- Bola de fuego chino.

La Dama Gorda deja pasar en ese momento a un grupo de gente que irrumpen en la sala, bromeando y riendo.

- No me siento las manos, pero valió la pena verlos cubiertos de mocos de Fang por todas partes –se ríe Potter.

- McGonagall se ha pasado tres pueblos, tío –se queja Sirius Black –No tenía pruebas y aun así nos mandó limpiar toda la porquería.

- ¿Llamas "no tenía pruebas" a quitarle el bote con mocos a Peter? –razona Remus Lupin, mientras a su lado Peter Pettegrew intenta hacerse un poquito más pequeño ahora que han recordado que la culpa ha sido suya.

- Apesto a lejía.

- Sube a lavarte o sino las chicas no se te acercarán a menos de diez metros –se burla James.

- Las chicas se me acercan aunque huela a huevos podridos.

- ¿Hacemos la prueba, Canuto?

- Cuando Evans se te acerque por voluntad propia –murmura Sirius, subiendo las escaleras para quitarse el olor.

- Te tomo la palabra.

James se dirige hacia el sillón dónde Remus se ha apalancado para charlar con Gwen Brand, y se tumba en la alfombra junto a Peter. Ve a una personita pelirroja echada en el sofá.

- ¡Ey, Lily!

Y Lily se hace la dormida con tal de no tener que aguantar al muchacho. En otro momento le hubiera encantado charlar con él, porque ha descubierto que sus conversaciones pueden ser interesantes, pero ese día no. La tiene lisiada con tanto Quidditch

Gwen le da una colleja.

- Déjala dormir, hombre –luego sigue a lo suyo con Remus- ¿Has leído el Profeta últimamente? Han atacado una calle en Bath –comenta.

- ¿Mortifagos?

- No lo dicen, pero ya sabes que el Ministerio nos quiere hacer creer que el mundo es rosa.

- Pues cómo no nos hagan un conjuro que nos afecte el color de la visión –se burla Remus.

Gwen asiente y luego, con pesar, se levanta.

–Será mejor que suba a esta dormilona o mañana tendré que hacerle masajes para que sienta el cuerpo.

- Aquí el culpable soy yo, así que yo le haré los masajes…

- Ya te gustaría, Potter - Gwen le saca la lengua y luego apunta con su varita a su amiga- ¡_Mobilicorpus_!

El cuerpo de Lily se eleva y se traslada hasta la habitación de las chicas. El pelo rojo cae hacia delante y le cubre la cara, lo que Lily agradece enormemente porque ha escuchado todo y la última proposición le ha dejado las mejillas coloradas como tomates.

A principio de ese año le hubiera gritado sus buenos insultos a Potter, pero ahora quizás acepte la propuesta de James…

…

Lily intenta reprimir un bostezo. Son apenas las seis de la mañana, el sol está saliendo ahora y ella ya lleva media hora encima de un palo de escoba lanzando y recogiendo pelotas una y otra vez.

- ¡Ahí va!

James le vuelve a lanzar la quaffle en un extraño pase con efecto, de modo que la pelota roja gira a la derecha y Lily tiene que extender ambos brazos para poder atraparla.

Da una voltereta aún agarrada de la escoba con las piernas. Logra mantener el equilibrio y se lanza hacia delante.

Todas las instrucciones que James le ha dado a lo largo de esas semanas resuenan en su cabeza e intenta concentrarse para llevarlas a cabo. Agachar la cabeza si quiere ir más rápido, zigzaguear para evadir las bludgers, mantener el codo a la altura de la cabeza para darle más impulso a la quaffle.

- ¡Más rápido!

James vuela detrás de ella, haciendo del equipo contrario e intentado robarle la quaffle. La sorprende por la derecha, alarga el brazo, da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, intenta quitarle de nuevo la pelota.

Lily está a tan solo unos metros de los aros. James se coloca de guardián y la muchacha se prepara para lanzar. Entrecierra los ojos, toma impulso y envía fuerte la pelota hacia el aro derecho. Es difícil realizar jugadas cuando es uno contra uno, pero Lily sabe qué hacer. Se ha aprendido de memoria cada palabra que el chico le ha dicho.

Aumenta su velocidad y antes de que James atrape la quaffle vuelve a cogerla, esquiva a su profesor elevándose dos metros y luego lanza la pelota hacia el aro del centro.

Lily se quita el sudor de la frente con la manga. Otro punto más.

- Muy bien, vamos, una última vez.

James recoge la quaffle y se la lanza de nuevo. Las bludgers se lanzan hacia ellos y ambos voltean a un lado para evitarlas. Lily repite el proceso una vez más.

- ¡Ésta vez no me marcarás!

Lily intenta tranquilizarse. Gira, avanza, esquiva. Agarra, retrocede, lanza. Va y viene en continuo movimiento. El sueño se le ha ido hace mucho y lo único que capta ahora son los aros por los que tiene que colar la quaffle.

Mentira. Lo único que es capaz de captar es la sonrisa retadora de James, dispuesto a no dejarla pasar. El muchacho es lo que más la distrae aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo.

Está segura de que el día del partido es capaz de dar lo mejor de sí, pero ahora sólo siente el cuerpo tembloroso y el corazón con un ritmo acelerado que no puede ser bueno para mantener ni la respiración ni la concentración.

Quiere acabar el entrenamiento cuanto antes. Alejarse de él y estabilizar su pulso. Hace días que teme y desea a la vez esos encuentros.

Lanza la quaffle sin apuntar. Porque si hubiera apuntado de seguro que la diana no hubiera sido la nariz de James Potter.

- ¡Oohh!

- ¡Joder, Lily!

James se lleva una mano a la nariz, que ha empezado a sangrar. Hace un pequeño gesto de dolor y se aparta la sangre con la mano.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Lily se acerca para quitarle la sangre con el pañuelo que ha conjurado.

- No pasa nada, tranquila… ¡auch! ¡Quieta las manos!

- ¡Perdona!- se disculpa de nuevo Lily - ¡Lo siento, debe dolerte mucho! ¿Te he roto la nariz?

James levanta la ceja.

- Con esa fuerza que tienes no romperías ni una ramita seca del suelo –se burla, aunque todavía hace aspavientos de dolor al tocarse la nariz.

- Con esos reflejos que tanto te jactas de tener ya te podías haber apartado –le gruñe Lily.

- No, si la culpa será mía… - James rebusca en su bolsillo la varita y se apunta a la nariz - _¡Episkeyo! _

- Pues sí, por ponerte delante –lo incrimina Lily cruzándose de brazos. James suspira y vuelve a guardar la varita, su nariz ya curada.

- Mejor lo dejamos por hoy antes de más atentados contra mi vida –inconscientemente se lleva la mano a la cabeza, donde hay un pequeño chichón por el golpe que Lily le dio con el palo de la escoba.

- Eres un llorón quejica. Así nunca podrías ser un buen jugador de creaothceann.

Ser jugador de ese deporte en el que existen pocas probabilidades de salir con vida debido a los cantos rodados que se avecinan contra tu cabeza, es el mayor sueño que James quiere cumplir alguna vez en su vida.

- Yo no era la que lloraba como bebé porque un ratón se te ha cruzado en el camino.

- No estaba llorando. Sólo tenía acumulación de líquido en la retina.

- Claro.

James coge las escobas de ambos y las deja en su correspondiente armario. Recogen sus mochilas que han dejado en los vestuarios y después mira su reloj.

- Todavía quedan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases.

Se encaminan hacia el patio interior del castillo, que queda próximo a los invernaderos, y allí se dejan caer encima del primer banco que encuentran.

Lily se sienta sintiendo calambres por todo el cuerpo y suspira. Ya ha terminado todo. Ése es el último día. Al día siguiente competiría contra su amiga y luego, nada de quidditch hasta que sus huesos se desintegren.

Contempla los árboles sin hojas, pálidos, delgaduchos, retorcidos y aún cubiertos de nieve de los días anteriores. Se recoge las piernas hasta pegarlas al cuerpo para darse calor. Le llega un aroma dulzón a madreselva a pesar de que hay pocas plantas en el lugar, apenas hojarasca.

El primero en interrumpir el silencio es James.

- Hoy tienes toda la tarde para descansar. Por eso quería entrenar hoy temprano, así mañana no estás tan agotada.

- Que considerado de tu parte –ironiza Lily, aunque sonríe dulcemente, sin abrir los ojos.

James la observa tranquilamente, bebiendo todo rasgo de ella y sin atreverse a hablar de nuevo. Todo está en paz, aunque por dentro se siente algo triste. Después del partido ya no habrá más entrenamientos y sabe que los echará de menos, a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que le han causado.

El Quidditch le ha proporcionado risas, momentos felices de los que uno nunca quiere que acaben; le ha hecho descubrir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado descubrir, sentimientos no definidos; le ha hecho sentirse a gusto consigo mismo y disfrutar de la compañía de Lily.

Una compañía que no quiere perder.

- Lily, mañana, después del partido… ¿me esperarás aquí sobre las siete?

Lily abre los ojos y se gira hacia él. Comienza a sonreír, pero de pronto arruga la nariz y ladea la cabeza.

- No será para entrenar más Quidditch, ¿verdad?

James se echa a reír ante el disgusto con que lo ha dicho ella. Puede ser obstinada, curiosa y un poco cabeza loca pero siente que son cosas con las que perfectamente podría convivir si nunca deja atrás su sentido del humor.

- Para comentarlo - se burla él. –Es broma. Solo quería decirte una cosa.

- Sí, claro.

El corazón de James rebota de alegría. La simple vista de Lily le alegra el día, cada vez que hablan es como si conectaran el uno con el otro, cada vez que ríen juntos siente se mezclan y se unen en uno solo.

De pronto el timbre del comienzo de las clases les llega desde el pasillo, y con él el murmullo de los chicos de séptimo curso que tienen Herbología, como ellos.

- ¡Ey, pareja!

Los amigos de James, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Petegrew, se acercan a ellos y los acompañan hasta los invernaderos. Remus viene intentando tranquilizar a Peter de que la planta que toca ese día no es para nada peligrosa. Sirius trae una carta en sus manos.

- Para ti, llegó con el correo de la mañana. Creo que es de tu familia, tiene el sello de los Potter.

- Después la veré. –James la guarda en su mochila - ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante?

- Ojalá –suspira Sirius- . Moni- caca del water nos aburrió con sus refranes, como siempre.

- No la llames así –la defiende Lily. Sirius se encoge de hombros y se vuelve hacia su amigo.

- ¿Te conté que Juliette Gardner me pidió de nuevo que saliera con ella?

- Sí, Sirius, al menos cinco veces.

- Qué muermazo, tíos. Esta noche tenemos que salir de juerga si no queréis que el aburrimiento me atrape para siempre –suspira y se gira hacia Remus- . Y todavía falta una semana para…

- Le haremos una visita a los slytherin, de seguro echan de menos nuestra compañía –interrumpe James.

- ¡Ay, cierto, tengo abandonadas a mis queridas mascotas! –se exalta Sirius, imitando a una madre preocupada por sus pequeños bebés.

Lily se ríe, imaginando a Sirius con bata de andar por casa, redecilla en el pelo y mascarilla para las arrugas, igual que una solterona entrada en años.

- Toma Lily, pensé que tendrías hambre… - Remus le pasa un par de tostadas que ha cogido de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Gracias, Remus.

Remus siempre le ha parecido a Lily el más considerado de los cuatro y es con el que se ha llevado mejor desde siempre, pues comparten aficiones y son capaces de sumergirse en una conversación acerca de la política de los Trols durante horas.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y mis tostadas qué? –se queja James, que acaba de sentir el ruido en su tripa.

- Para ti no hay, por dejarme sin desayuno.

Lily muerde sus tostadas con gusto sin hacer caso de la carita de desconsuelo de él, pero al final se apiada y acaba dejándole que de un mordisquito.

Viendo a James intentando engatusarla para conseguir más tostadas y a Lily comiéndose las tostadas más deprisa para no tener que darle ninguna, los demás chicos se miran entre ellos.

- ¿Debo decirles que tengo tostadas para James? –pregunta Remus, señalando el otro paquete en la mano.

- Para nada –dicen a la vez Sirius y Peter, riendo. El último, glotón hasta la médula, añade:

- Mejor dámelas a mí, que tengo con un agujero en el estómago desde la última vez que comí.

Sirius y Remus prefieren omitir el hecho de que ha comido hace media hora, al igual que prefieren omitir a la pareja (y más especialmente a Lily) que las clases han empezado hace cinco minutos.

- Que tonteen un poco más –se encoge de hombros Sirius. En su cara ha aparecido unos lindos hoyuelos por la sonrisa - Será divertido ver la cara de Lily cuando sepa que hoy no puede ser puntual.

…

Por primera vez en su vida, las clases le parecen a Lily un muermo, así que aprovecha que está al final del aula de Historia de la Magia para echar una cabezadita mientras deja que su pluma vuelapluma tome apuntes acerca de la quinta Revolución de los Gnomos.

Lily ha entrenado tanto en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas que siente que le duele cada uno de los músculos y los huesos que componen su cuerpo. Tiene la cabeza llena de consejos de James, tácticas de ataque, de defensa, movimientos que debe retener en la mente para no olvidarlos y meter la pata.

La muchacha siente que se le cierran los ojos… y en su sueño la acosan las escobas, las snitches y quaffles, y los morenos de gafas y sonrisa picarona. Da tanto de sí en el deporte, que el deporte se le mete en el subconsciente. No es la primera vez que sueña eso.

- Lily, Lily, tu pluma vuelapluma ha empezado a hacer garabatos…

Mónica Winters le sacude el hombro intentando despertarla. Por suerte Lily tiene el sueño ligero y a la primera abre de nuevo los ojos, los cuales siente que le irritan incluso más que antes, y los posa sobre la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Límpiate la baba que te cae –Lily se pasa la mano por la boca casi inconscientemente, aún dormida.

- ¿Ya? –las palabras le salen como si estuviera drogada.

- Era broma, mujer –le sonrió Mónica- . Por lo visto James es un entrenador bastante exigente…

- La palabra bastante se queda corta –Lily ahoga un bostezo y alarga la mano para desconectar la pluma vuelapluma, que ha estado tachando una y otra vez las últimas palabras escritas –Genial, ahora tendré que pedirle los apuntes a alguien…

Arruga el pergamino, vuelve a poner los brazos como almohada y se echa encima.

- Me ha hecho levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar –se queja Lily –porque dice que prefiere que tenga la tarde entera para descansar.

- Bueno, Lily, ya sabes: Al que madruga Dios le ayuda.

- Es muy temprano para empezar con los refranes.

- Lily, estamos en la última clase del día y son las dos de la tarde –la corrige Mónica.

- Muy temprano –sigue insistiendo Lily. Su compañera se encoge de hombros.

- Como quieras. Pero oye, antes de acostarte termina los deberes, que sino se te acumulan y se te hacen una montaña un día de estos. Recuerda lo que dicen, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Te ayudaría con los deberes, pero una tiene que ser independiente siempre que pueda y no esperar que los demás hagan lo que puedes hacer tú si te esfuerzas…

Lily no ha escuchado nada, ha vuelto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo ni bien oír la primera palabra del monólogo independentista de la chica.

Mónica suspira y sigue tomando apuntes. Su amiga se ve tan relajada que le pesa despertarla incluso cuando toca el timbre.

Gwen, que ha estado sentada con Mary MacDonald, con la que comparte pasión por el Quidditch (de modo que de Historia de la Magia se han enterado poco) se les acerca.

- Anda vamos.

Lily se restriega los ojos una vez más, coge su mochila y las sigue hasta la sala común. Al salir del aula, puede ver como James y los otros están con las cabezas agachadas y juntas, seguramente tramando algo.

Como si hubiera sentido que ella lo miraba, James levanta la cabeza y le guiña el ojo antes de volver a agacharla.

Lily siente que le da un vuelco el corazón. Sonríe para sí. Es la manera en la que está pendiente de él, de sus gestos y de cada cosa que dice o hace, que se siente distinta, nerviosa y acalorada más tiempo del que debería.

Algo está cambiando. O ha cambiado ya y ella no lo sabe. Quizá el Quidditch tenga la culpa, porque le ha abierto los ojos en cuanto a James Potter se refiere, y ha llegado a conocerlo bien. No le parece bien averiguar de ese modo el secreto de James. Tiene la sensación de estar traicionándolo. Es algo suyo y ella no tiene porqué enterarse sí o sí.

Lily suspira. Duda, y duda, y duda. Le salen las interrogaciones por las orejas. No está segura de querer ganar.

Si leen su historia quizá entiendan el dilema que la corroe por dentro.

…

**A los que han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Contadme que tal en un review. **

**Las descripciones de los personajes están en el capítulo siguiente, fue el primero que escribí y no quise cambiarlo para ponerlas aquí, cuando se suponen que a mitad de la historia los personajes ya son conocidos. .**

**En principio la historia tendrá pocos capítulos pero serán bastante largos.**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **

- Seguro que Mónica está embarazada y James no quiere hacerse cargo del niño…

- Yo no soy el que parece Binns con uno de sus estúpidos monólogos de tácticas y defensas.

- Bueno, te daré una oportunidad. Te lo diré el día que te lleves bien con tu hermana.

- Tú que eres tan musculoso, tan deportista, tan amable y considerado con los que tienen problemas…

EN CUANTO A "DETRÁS DE..." RECIÉN DESCUBRÍ QUE EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA (escrito hace ya) YA NO LO TENGO, seguramente perdido por la última vez que formateé el ordenador, Y LA IDEA QUE TENÍA PARA SEGUIR YA NI ME PARECE TAN BUENA COMO AL PRINCIPIO, ASÍ QUE HE DECIDIDO NO SEGUIR HASTA QUE TENGA ALGO REALMENTE BUENO PARA PUBLICAR, PORQUE NO ME GUSTARÍA ECHAR A PERDER LA HISTORIA AHORA CON ALGO SOSO.

MIENTRAS TANTO MIS CUALIDADES CREATIVAS E IMAGINATIVAS SE CENTRARÁN EN ESCOBAS ROTAS, QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

Besos, Mimig2


	2. Algún dia te pisarás la lengua

**15/02/2010**

**¡Buenas!! Antes que todo, aunque sea atrasado, Feliz Año 2010 (espero que éste sea un buen año para todos), Feliz San Valentín, y todas las fiestas pasadas ^^**

**Cuantísimo tiempo llevo sin publicar, lo sé, soy un poco dejada, y la publicación ni si quiera es de mi historia casi terminada, "Detrás de…" y muchos se pensarán que la abandoné. Lo cierto es que tengo los capítulos por ahí, pero están sin revisar y les falta cosillas. Me he tirado un año sabático, concentrada en otras cosas como la Uni, pero en cuanto termine los exámenes de este cuatrimestre me pongo con el fin de la historia, aunque me de pena terminarla U.U. El proximo capi espero subirlo antes de que termine este mes.**

**En cuanto a porqué publico ahora la continuación de Escobas Rotas, cuando el primer capi fue hace ya mucho, es porque entre descanso y descanso de tanto estudio, investigando por el ordenador descubrí que tenía escritos dos o tres capitulillos de la historia sin publicar. Y me ha dado la picá de subirlos xD, aunque tuve unos cuantos problemillas porque la pagina no me dejaba subir el documento. Y yo pensando, ¿será por que hace mucho tiempo y esto se me ha caducado? :P **

**Por cierto que no los subiría si no tuviera la intención de terminar Escobas Rotas. ****Esos son mis proyectos para este año después de los exámenes , terminar mis dos historias inconclusas. ****Dejando esto a parte, os dejo con el capítulo. Como el anterior se sitúa a mediados de la historia ya, y este de aquí abajo es el principio, tampoco pasa nada si no os acordáis muy bien del anterior.**

**Todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch proviene de **_**Quidditch a través de los Tiempos**_**. Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K.**

**.**

**.**

_10 de Septiembre de 1977_

**Algún día te pisarás la lengua**

Quidditch: el noble deporte de los magos (_Quintius Umfraville_)

.

- Míralos, tan pegajosos que parecen babosas.

Una pelirroja interrumpió el camino del tenedor lleno de carne hacia su boca y miró en la dirección que señalaba su amiga. Una chica sonreía dulcemente a su novio mientras se llevaba sensualmente un vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios.

- Winters sonríe más falsamente que un galeón de peltre.

Lily Evans continuó con su comida sin prestar atención a la escena, que por otra parte solía repetirse de lo más a menudo desde que entraron hacía diez días a su séptimo año a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería situado invisiblemente allá por Escocia donde brujas y magos de toda Inglaterra aprendían conocimientos de magia.

- ¿Alguna vez la has visto sonreír de otra manera?

- Buen punto.

Lily era una muchacha algo baja en comparación con su amiga Gwen Brand que le llevaba casi una cabeza de más; tenía la piel blanca, pecosa y una larga melena roja características del pueblo irlandés.

Gwen por el contrario, era de pelo rubio casi blanco con unos ojos grandes intensamente violetas y una bonita sonrisa llena de vitalidad.

Ese día en Hogwarts había amanecido con la normalidad de los otros diez del curso, con Gwen despierta y empapada por el _aguamenti_ de Lily, con ambas corriendo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde al desayuno; con los merodeadores haciendo su broma matinal dedicada a los slytherin… Esos pequeños detalles del día a día en los cuales nadie repara y que siempre están presentes.

- Mejor nos vamos ya, sabes como se pone la profesora McGonnagall cuando llegamos tarde.

Lily era de esas personas que hablaban correctamente desde las primeras palabras. Era educada por vocación y eso gustaba al resto de las personas.

La rubia cogió una tostada con mermelada mientras agarraba su mochila con la mano libre. Eso también era costumbre por las mañanas. Pero la novedad no se hizo esperar.

- ¿QUE TU QUÉ?

El grito agudo resonó por todo el Gran Comedor e hizo eco hasta en el hueco entre mesa de los profesores y la puerta oculta de detrás. Acto seguido se escuchó algo derramarse, un golpe, otro grito y unos pasos apresurados, todo en cuestión de millonésimas de microsegundo.

Todas las caras se volvieron hacia un único punto: el cabello indomable del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor James Potter chorreando jugo de calabaza.

- No esperaba que se lo tomara así –murmuró. Se escurrió los morenos mechones y se limpió con la manga las gafas salpicadas. A su lado, Peter Pettegrew le ayudaba con una servilleta.

- Con la excusa que le diste creo que es un milagro que no estemos cavando hoyos como los escarbatos –se burló Sirius Black, con un brillo risueño en sus ojos azules. Era un chico alto, moreno y más musculoso que su amigo a pesar de que no practicaba ningún deporte.

- Para enterrarte, no creas que sería para buscar oro –matizó Remus Lupin, su sonrisa dulce transformada en una de pilluelo.

- Ja, ja, que gracia me hacéis –ironizó James- ¿Y vosotros que miráis?

El Gran Comedor entero bajó la cabeza y abundó el cuchicheo por todas partes.

- ¿Porqué se habrá enfadado Winters?

- ¿Habrán cortado?

- ¿Con qué habrá metido la pata ahora Potter? –murmuró sabiamente una Ravenclaw.

- Típico de un Gryffindor armar escenas delante del colegio –farfulló Regulus Black.

Los de Slytherin aprovechaban para andar echando pestes de uno de los integrantes del grupo acérrimo.

- En sus cerebros de guisante no entra la palabra discreción –convino un compañero.

- Seguro que Mónica está embarazada y James no quiere hacerse cargo del niño… - una feminista de sexto curso de Hufflepuff saltó en la defensa de su colega de género –Le diré a la pobre que existen Institutos para Adolescentes futuras premamá…

Los chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la clase de Transformaciones.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew eran los cuatro chicos que más daban que hablar en Hogwarts. Cada uno interesante a su manera, con un atractivo y encanto propio que no tenía que envidiar al de los otros (Peter igual un poco sí), atraían a las chicas y a los problemas por igual.

Claro que había de los que no opinaban igual.

- Ya podían meterse todos en el camino de un nundu –murmuró Lily, a pesar de que ella era de natural tranquilo y nunca deseaba el mal a nadie (y menos su aniquilación por el virulento aliento del nundu).

- Creo que si son atravesados por el cuerno del erupment les dolerá más –ironizó Gwen ante las palabras exageradas de su amiga. Lily entró en el aula algo pensativa.

Ambas habían visto todo el espectáculo, incluida la salida de Mónica Winters con la cabeza en alto y los cascabeles de su pulsera resonando al compás de sus pasos. Al verlas Monica les había mandado una mirada que hasta un basilisco envidiaría.

- Sólo era broma –dijo la rubia cogiendo asiento, mientras Lily aún no eliminaba la opción de los Merodeadores estallando por el fluido del cuerno como vía probable para su extinción.

…

- ¿Porqué crees que habrán cortado?

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba inexplicablemente vacía, salvo por ellas, los merodeadores, dos niños de primero y Aubrey Bell, una compañera de habitación, que charlaba con su novio, echados en el sofá.

Gwen apartó los ojos de _Quidditch a través de todos los tiempos _y los posó sobre su pelirroja amiga.

- Pregúntaselo –propuso, a sabiendas que por muy grande que fuera la curiosidad de Lily no se rebajaría a juntarse con unos chicos de los que no tenía ni una buena sola palabra (ella que era todo buenas palabras). Si había algo en lo que Lily fallaba era en su curiosidad.

- No les digo ni la fecha en que murió Uric el Excéntrico, menos le pregunto algo así –aunque por dentro se moría por hacerlo.

- Pues entonces no te quejes.

Lily dirigió sus ojos verdes esmeralda hacia ella.

- ¿Qué puede tener de interesante ese libro si te lo has leído mil veces multiplicado por infinito?

Gwen situaba el quidditch en lo más importante de su vida, en lo más alto de todo, por encima de su propia altura y eso ya era decir (Lily comentaba a menudo que como creciera más, andaría dándose cabezazos con las estrellas).

Llevaba la pasión por el deporte en las sangre, sin duda legado que le llegaba por cada punta de la familia: su padre Rudolf Brand y su madre Gwendolyn Morgan habían sido guardianes de los Harriers y las Harpies respectivamente.

- Me gustaría saber que hizo mal Potter esta vez –murmuró Lily, volviendo al asunto anterior.

Sacó de su mochila un volumen de mil cinco páginas, tinta, pluma y pergamino y siguió quejándose mientras continuaba con el trabajo de Encantamientos sobre las _500 formas más seguras de asegurar el secreto de la magia a un muggle curioso._

Llevaba exactamente un pergamino y dos centímetros y medio más de los que les había pedido el diminuto profesor Flitwich cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió.

- ¡JAMES POTTER!

Y por lo que parecía la persona que entró no tenía muchas intenciones de dejarlas estudiar a su gusto. Monica Winters se dirigió con glamour hacia los Merodeadores, sentados como siempre en los sillones más confortables.

- ¿Sí? –James no se alteró. A pesar de ser revoltoso, juguetón e hiperactivo tenía también una gran paciencia cuando quería hacer uso de ella.

Se revolvió el pelo y le sonrió dulcemente a su ex- novia.

- A mí nadie me deja con excusas como ésa –Mónica se cruzó de brazos –A decir verdad, a mí nadie me deja –se sentó en su regazo – Tú todavía me quieres, ¿a que sí?

- Déjame pensarlo… no. No de ese modo. Lo siento.

James también solía ser sincero y directo al grano. Mónica bajó la cabeza. Luego se levantó, impertérrita y con la elegancia aún sobre los hombros.

Era de las más guapas del curso, con su largo cabello rizado, de un marrón chocolate que a muchos le entraba la adicción de tocarlo y estirar los rizos. Pero lo que más destacaba de su figura eran unos ojos que de tan azules cegaban al que se los quedara mirando mucho tiempo. A los chicos les encantaba la rara combinación de ojos azules con su cabello y su piel morena.

- Pues te dejo _yo_, Potter. A rey muerto, rey puesto. Otra persona sabrá valorarme mejor. – subió hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo.

- Déjala, seguro que cuando despotrique un poco sobre ti con sus amigas, se le pasará todo el berrinche.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Sirius no era de los típicos mujeriegos que iban de flor en flor cada hora del día sin repetir nunca ninguna, pero era cierto que las novias solían durarle poco. Según él, por algún lado debía de estar su alma gemela, su compinche y complementario perfecto en versión femenina (en versión masculina todos esos calificativos se adjudicaban a James).

- Por instinto si lo quieres llamar así, Lunático.

Remus Lupin alias Lunático negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sirius no tenía remedio.

- Creía que las del instinto eran las chicas, Canuto–murmuró algo confundido el más bajo y regordete del grupo, Peter Pettegrew.

Sirius Black era el que respondía ante el sobrenombre de Canuto. Cada uno de ellos tenía el propio; James era Cornamenta y Peter, Colagusano, pero la historia de su causa es bien larga y su explicación no adecuada en este momento.

- No, sólo que ellas lo tienen más desarrollado –Peter asintió, pensando en la sabiduría de su amigo –Bueno, menos Juliette. A pesar de ser Ravenclaw tiene el instinto atrofiado.

- ¿De nuevo te pidió salir? –Sirius asintió- Llévala a Hogsmeade este sábado –propuso Remus.

- Las empollonas y de ojos saltones no son mi tipo.

- He escuchado que a O´Brien le gusta –dice vacilante Peter.

- Ah, sí, y el pobre muchacho me cae bien. Se la dejaré a él. Yo puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera, no tengo porqué quitarle la suya aunque la competición siempre es emocionante…

James bostezó, interrumpiendo la verborrea de su amigo.

- ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación de besugos pronto? Me aburro…

Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

- Yo no soy el que parece Binns con uno de sus estúpidos monólogos de tácticas y defensas.

- El único estúpido aquí eres tú.

- Y tus monólogos de Quidditch.

- Con el Quidditch no te metas. Es algo divino y debe ser respetado.

- Amén –se santiguó Sirius.

Remus sonreía para sus adentros. Las discusiones de esos dos eran de los pequeños placeres de su día; le divertían las ofensas inofensivas, las pullas y las burlas que botaban de uno a otro como pelota de ping pong. Toda la alegría y la vitalidad que desprendían sus amigos por cada poro le hacían acercarse un poco más a la felicidad.

Al fijarse en las llamas de la chimenea recordó algo.

- Por cierto Cornamenta, esta noche tienes ronda de Premios Anuales…

James arrugó la nariz con disgusto. A pesar de que no fue elegido prefecto en su quinto curso, ese año lo habían escogido Premio Anual (solo Merlín sabía bajo cuantos grados de alcohol en la sangre) junto con Lily Evans.

Nunca se habían tolerado mucho así que decidieron mutuamente seguir en sus habitaciones de siempre en lugar de irse a las especiales destinadas a los premios anuales. James había preferido quedarse con sus amigos en un intento de borrarse de la cabeza todo lo que conllevaba el cargo: normas, responsabilidades, noches sin dormir…

- No hace falta recordárselo. No tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza para que se le olvide. Creo que si fuera capaz de meterme en su mente solo vería archivadores, todo perfectamente ordenado.

Remus asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, se había puesto a jugar al ajedrez con Sirius y estaba concentrado en el juego, pero como si tuviera radar a distancia, la mencionada parecía saber que estaban hablando de ella e intentaba alargar cuanto podía la _gacheto- _oreja.

- No pude escuchar nada –se decepcionó.

- Lily, no sé si sabes pero está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas…

- Estaban hablando de mí –se defendió la pelirroja, colocando el punto y final a su trabajo de tres pergaminos y treinta centímetros.

- Claro, si yo te creo –murmuró escéptica Gwen, inmersa en los Vratsa Cultures de Bulgaria –Aquí dice que los Vratsa siempre están dispuestos a dar un nombre a los jugadores noveles, ¿crees que podrían cogerme a mí?

- Por supuesto, solo tienes que esperar cuarenta y nueve años y diez meses para que nos visiten de nuevo –Lily recordó que el equipo visitaba el país cada cincuenta años.

- No, mujer, les mandaría una carta… - Gwen se rascó la barbilla con una pluma desgastada.

- Bueno, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación de besugos por favor? –se impacientó Lily. Odiaba el quidditch y todo lo relacionado con él –Volvamos a lo verdaderamente importante: ¿crees que Potter volverá con Winters? Hay que tener en cuenta el ridículo de esta mañana…

Gwen alzó la ceja. ¿Eso era lo verdaderamente importante? ¿Qué había del temor ante el aumento de poder de Quién- tu- sabes, de las chicas asesinadas en su casa de York, del oso pardo en vías de extinción…?

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que sé el motivo por el que cortaron?

Lily se volvió a ella con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Puede que sí, puede que no.

Su amiga esquivó la pregunta y volvió al libro. Lily arrugó la nariz, dispuesta a no perder su dignidad.

- Por favor, por favor… te haría los deberes de toda la semana, la cama por las mañanas, y te prestaría la ropa que más te gustara

Falló. Su dignidad se arrastraba por el suelo.

- Interesante… pero no me convence. Lo siento.

- Por favor, dímelo…

Era superior a sus fuerzas. Ese motivo combinaba el ultrapoder de atracción que cualquier rumor ejercía sobre Lily con las ganas de saber los trapos sucios de James Potter para echárselos a la cara.

- No. Es algo de ellos, ni a ti te interesa ni harías nada bueno sabiéndolo –murmuró Gwen, sonriendo internamente, contenta de saber algo que la pelirroja ignoraba, lo que ocurría dos veces partido por infinito (lo que tiende a cero).

- Dímelo, dímelo…

Gwen levantó los ojos de las jugadas más utilizadas y las posó en su amiga.

- Bueno, te daré una oportunidad. Te lo diré el día que te lleves bien con tu hermana.

- Eso es imposible. Me odia –Lily suspiró- . Prueba otra vez.

- Entonces el día en que tengas un hijo con Potter.

Lily se atragantó y empezó a toser. Cuando pudo respirar otra vez puso hizo una mueca.

- Puag…

- Si es por imposibles… el día que me ganes a Quidditch.

- ¡Está bien!

Lily lo había dicho con tanto ímpetu que hasta dos o tres muchachos de segundo curso se habían girado hacia ellas. A Gwen se le fue el color de la cara. Temió no haber escuchado bien.

- ¿Bien qué? –murmuró asustada.

- Has dicho que me lo contarás cuando te gane a Quidditch y yo he aceptado –le resumió Lily, con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara.

¡Circe Bendita, había escuchado bien! Gwen recordó el aborrecimiento de la pelirroja hacia todos y cada uno de los deportes, su falta de coordinación y reflejos, su mala puntería y su miedo a las escobas y especialmente a las alturas.

Lily no sobreviviría a ese curso. Y ella iba a ser la responsable de su muerte. Gwen deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

- Dime que no lo dices en serio.

- Absolutamente –dijo Lily muy segura de sí.

- Lily, por Merlín, piénsalo. No sabes nada. Ni coger el palo de la escoba. ¿Cómo piensas jugar un partido?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar un buen profesor.

Gwen llegaría a compadecer a ese profesor en tiempos venideros.

- Piénsatelo _muy_ bien, antes, por favor. No importa. Si me dices que te arrepientes, lo entenderé.

Lily se hizo la ofendida.

- No soy de las que se echan para atrás. No te preocupes.

¿Cómo no preocuparse? Lily era una de las pocas personas que conocía de las que podía decirse que era un peligro para sí misma a la vez que era un peligro para los demás.

- Tú ocúpate de elegir el día en que será nuestro cara a cara.

- Bueno, por consideración a ti, te dejo que elijas la fecha de tu derrota. Dentro de quinientos siglos, si quieres.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

- En Halloween.

- Pero si en un mes no sabrás ni agarrar la quaffle.

- La ¿qué?

- ¿Ves lo que te digo?

- Bueno, no te enfades. Está bien. ¿Para Abril? No, estaremos con los EXTASIS. ¿Te parece el día de mi cumpleaños?

Gwen suspiró. Ni modo. Lily estaba decidida.

- No creo que cuatro meses sean suficientes, pero si insistes. Sólo si no me pides como regalo que te deje ganar.

Lily sintió el calor afluir a sus mejillas. Era justo lo que había pensado. Para disimular, cogió la mano de su amiga y la estrechó fuertemente, cerrando el trato.

- Evans, teníamos ronda ahora –James se acercó a ellas. Lily le sonrió y le dijo que esperara mientras subía la mochila a la habitación.

- ¿Se automedica o qué? –preguntó el muchacho a Gwen, extrañado por la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

- Me temo que se pasó con la dosis diaria.

…

- ¡Qué es lo que he hecho!

- Evans, si dejas de darte golpes contra Barrabás el Huesudo quizá podamos seguir con nuestra ronda…

Lily dejó de marcar su cara en la estatua. El deber era el deber, ya se dedicaría a continuar con su auto atentado más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas y no con moscas alrededor.

- Ya voy… - dijo arrastrando los pies y siguiendo a su compañero de casa.

Llevaban ya casi media hora de ronda y los pasillos estaban más vacíos que el cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona en San Valentín, así que dada la inactividad Lily había ocupado ese tiempo en recriminarse su estupidez.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Si no dejas de hablar el que esté por ahí te oirá a distancia y no podremos pillarlo… - le advirtió una vez más James, divertido con la locura transitoria de la pelirroja.

- Si no dejas de ser tan molesto cogeré el insecticida –farfulló entre dientes.

Y es que había cometido la mayor tontería del mundo, después del invento del juego del Quidditch, por supuesto. ¡Pero si para empezar ni sabía escribir correctamente _Quiddicht_, que hacía ella intentando jugarlo!

Todo estaba en su contra.

Primero, sus manos de mantequilla que no agarrarían la pelota (como quiera que se llamase) ni con pegamento ultrapotente del Profesor Pegatout.

Segundo, su incapacidad para acertar a meter un caramelo en un tonel de treinta metros, aunque ese mismo tonel estuviera a diez centímetros de ella.

Tercero, (quizá lo más importante) lo molesto que tenía que ser estar subida a un palo de escoba que incomodaría hasta en las estrías.

Por último, lo difícil que sería encontrar a un profesor con la paciencia, el tiempo, los conocimientos, y la vocación para enseñarla a ella a jugar a quidditch. ¡Para ganar a Gwen Brand, la mejor de Hogwarts después del mismo Potter!

Un momento.

Lily giró la cabeza a velocidad de quinientos kilómetros por microsegundo para posar la mirada sobre James Potter, que andaba silbando con las manos tras la cabeza.

- Potterrrr….

James se volvió asustado. Entre sonreírle a _él_, hablar sola por los pasillos, e iniciar intencionadamente una conversación con _él_ (y más con voz de _cariño, eres un encanto_) dudaba de si correr donde Dumbledore para avisar que habían poseído a Evans, o empezar a hacer el boca a boca a la chica para ver si expulsaba el demonio.

- …¿Dime? –preguntó casi temeroso de lo que querría su compañera.

- Tú que eres tan musculoso, tan deportista, tan amable y considerado con los que tienen problemas…

- Al grano –James empezó a sospechar. A saber lo que le pediría ésa, siempre saltaba con lo que menos se esperaba.

Doblaron hacia la derecha y dejaron atrás el tapiz de unas vacas pastando. Estaban en el tercer piso. Todos los cuadros estaban tranquilos: dormían, roncaban o en su defecto jugaban al solitario.

- ¿A que me enseñarás a jugar al Quidditch?

Si James hubiera estado bebiendo algo, habría escupido todo sobre la pelirroja. Pero a falta de refresco la baño con toda su saliva. Se quedó estático. Lily se limpió la cara asqueada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Enseñar, Potter, dícese de la persona que ayuda a otra a realizar y comprender mejor una actividad…

- No, si eso lo entendí, por algo soy Premio Anual, Evans. Si lo que quería decir es _cómo_ se te ha podido ocurrir semejante tontería.

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

Lily lo miró rabiosa. Si antes los motivos no eran suficientes, ahora aprendería a jugar nada más por darle una lección a Potter. Que viera de lo que era capaz Lily Evans a la hora de llevarle la contraria.

- Evans, no sé si recuerdas las clases de vuelo en primer curso…

…Durante las cuales una pelirrojita de once años había acabado colgada bocabajo de un árbol cuando enganchó el palo de la escoba entre dos ramas

- El árbol medía metro y medio –concluyó.

- ¿Y qué? Yo en aquella época era todavía más bajita… - se defendió Lily, roja de la vergüenza –Pero es distinto, eso fue hace seis años.

- ¿Porqué se supone que tendría que hacerlo?

- ¿Por amor al Quidditch? –James negó - ¿Por ayudar a una amiga querida del alma? –James enarcó una ceja - ¿Porque los de Gryffindor siempre se ayudan entre sí?

- Evans, volando eres un peligro para cualquiera. _Estoy_ ayudando a los Gryffindor al evitar que te los atropelles con tu escoba.

- El que yo me pueda matar no es relevante ¿no? –ironizó Lily.

- No te vas a matar.

James suspiró. A veces con la muchacha había que echar mano de cada gramo de paciencia que tenía en el cuerpo. El problema muchas veces era que Evans, tan educada y buena en el uso de las palabras, podía manipularte casi sin darte cuenta.

- Claro que no, porque tú eres tan caballero que no vas a dejar que me ocurra ni un rasguño ¿verdad?

Como ahora. Por un lado, si no la ayudaba no sería un caballero. Por otro, puede que si se negaba buscara a otra persona y Lily acabara con más moretones que manchas tiene un leopardo.

- No, no te vas a matar porque no jugarás-. Claro que él no caería en su trampa.

Lily le sonrió dulcemente, con carita de _por favor._

- Eso no sirve para nada, Evans. Sirius hace lo mismo, y ya me he inmunizado.

- Por favor…

-¿Qué me darías a cambio si aceptara? –propuso James, pensando que Lily ni loca aceptaría hacer algo por él. Pero no conocía el alcance de la obstinación de Lily una vez que ha tomado una decisión.

- Los deberes de Encantamientos durante dos meses –ofreció Lily, sabiendo que era la materia en la que él más fallaba.

James se quedó boquiabierto por segunda vez en diez minutos. ¿Qué razón hubiera llevado a Lily a hacerle los deberes a él? Una muy loca. Lo mismo que él también estaría loco si no aceptaba la oferta.

Y otra cosa. ¿Por qué se negaba? A parte de lo que hiciera por él, sería una buena ocasión para conquistarla, porque Lily le despertaba algo que no sabía bien que era y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Y después de todo no podría ser tan difícil enseñarla a jugar a Quidditch, ¿verdad?

Se rindió.

- Está bien…

- ¡Genial! Ya verás como en una semana soy experta en ese estúpido juego.

- Quidditch, Evans –le corrigió James- , Quidditch: El noble deporte de los magos no es ningún _estúpido juego_.

-Si, lo que tu digas. Cuando sea una profesional seré yo quien te corrija.

- ¿En serio? –se burló James –si la alumna ni siquiera sabe porqué letrita empieza ese "estúpido juego".

- Quidditch empieza por Q de _Qué asco de deporte_ –sentenció Lily.

Luego continuó adelante, con la mirada de nuevo atenta en busca de niñatos haciendo fechorías a altas horas de la noche. James la siguió, observando el meneo de su pelo rojo al compás de las caderas. En ese aspecto estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar de las _clases_.

En cuanto a la enseñanza…

Quizá si iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

…

**Según Quidditch a través de todos los tiempos, al acabar el partido entre los Heidelberg Harriers y las Holyhead Harpies el guardián de los Harriers, Rudolf Brand pidió en matrimonio a la guardiana de las Harpies, Gwendolyn Morgan.**

**Dado que el encuentro tuvo lugar en 1953, encontré plausible que se hubieran casado más tarde (en el partido ella le dio calabazas) y hubieran tenido una hija allá por 1960 (época en que nacieron los merodeadores, Lily y Gwen). **

**Adelanto: **

- Gracias por lo de Bello, yo también lo pienso…

- ¿Pero que belleza ni que nada? Si es más feo que el culo del knarl.

- ¿Y nunca has oído lo de es de valientes saber retirarse a tiempo?

- El hacha no es muy higiénica: sangre por todos lados y la cabeza rondando.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Se malhumoró.- ¿Quieres comprobar lo hombre que soy?

**Espero que os haya gustado. Besotes muy fuertes para todos los que lean esto. Mimig2. Y disculpas por haber tardado tanto en regresar ^^**


	3. Con dolor de cabeza y sin pastillas

**¡Buenas! Siento haberme tardado tanto desde el último capitulo y más teniendo en cuenta que éste ya lo tenía escrito, pero es que justo después de exámenes (allá por finales de febrero), me cortaron el internet, y solo me conectaba de tanto en tanto en la Universidad, pero siempre se me olvidaba llevar el archivo con el capítulo ¬¬ (yo y mi memoria de pez), jeje... En fin, por fin lo subo, espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews, aunque poquitos, del cap 2. Como hace tiempo que lo pubiqué, no me acuerdo de si los contesté nada más recibirlos o preferí dejarlos para antes de subir el nuevo, así que los agradezco desde aquí ^^ y acabó antes xD.**

**Ya saben, nada es mío sino de JK Rowling salvo el argumento....**

**.**

**Con dolor de cabeza y sin pastillas**

Quidditch, capítulo uno, apartados I- II: nociones básicas para el principiante.

.

- ¡Arriba, dormilones!

Esa mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, James Potter se encontró en el suelo con tres almohadas impidiéndole respirar.

- Joder, que humor…

- Yo creo que cuando te despiertan con una bocina en el oído más que humor tienes instintos asesinos –comentó Sirius apartando de mala leche la colcha a patadas.

- No seas quejicas.

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. James siempre tenía la acción en el cuerpo y era el que primero se levantaba todas las mañanas. Era uno de los pocos chicos no remolones que quedaban sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Ojalá alguna vez me despierte antes que tú –deseó el muchacho –Ya te enterarías.

- Pero eso nunca sucederá, porque eres un dormilón de cuidado –se burló James –Vamos a llamarte a partir de ahora el Bello Durmiente.

- Gracias por lo de Bello, yo también lo pienso…

Remus salió bostezando y se encaminó hacia el cuarto baño con parsimonia, todavía medio dormido y sin idea de cómo esos chicos podían tener tanta energía nada más levantarse. Peter se levantó también, pero quizá si no hubiera ido con los ojos cerrados podría haber evitado su aparatosa caída al reliarse con las sábanas.

El único muchacho de la habitación que aún continuaba durmiendo era Kevin Lasch. Roncaba como ninguno y no era fácil despertarlo. Kevin era un muchacho de estatura media, moreno tanto de pelo como de piel y con pendiente en la oreja. No se llevaba muy bien con los merodeadores debido a su pasotismo.

- …llegaste con una cara de idiota perdido anoche. ¿Pasó en la ronda algo que debiéramos de saber nosotros tus queridos amigos?

James se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

- Nada interesante, solo que a Evans se le fue la cabeza más de la cuenta: ahora quiere jugar al quidditch.

- No, en serio –murmuró Sirius sin creérselo- . ¿Qué te pasó?

- _Eso _pasó.

Sirius dejó caer el calcetín que se estaba poniendo, pegó un chillido y empezó a conjurar encantamientos escudos para todos.

- ¿Pero qué haces?

Remus salió del cuarto de baño vestido, con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, y cepillándose los dientes, para estamparse de cara contra el primer escudo que le impedía avanzar.

- ¡Evans quiere jugar al quidditch! ¡El mundo se nos cae encima, Lunático! Es el fin de nuestra existencia, empezarán a caer meteoritos como cuando los dinosaurios, y nos extinguiremos…

Kevin pegó entonces un ronquido tan fuerte que Sirius se escondió debajo de la cama, creyendo que ésa era la señal que anunciaba el comienzo de la Revelación.

- ¿Canuto ya se fue? –preguntó Peter despistado una vez que pudo desenredarse los pies de la sábana.

- No, es el día del Juicio Final y se ha escondido para que no le condenen por sus pecados–comentó despreocupadamente James, terminándose de vestir y cogiendo su mochila para salir. Remus lo imitó.

Se despidió con la mano de Peter, indicándolo que lo verían en el desayuno. Bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron la Sala Común, que estaba casi vacía, y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda aún riendo.

- ¿Crees que iría al cielo o al infierno?

- Al infierno, Lunático, por supuesto –le respondió James, como si le ofendiera la pregunta- . ¿No escuchaste los rumores de que Sirius Black ha pactado con el Diablo para ser tan guapo?

Remus rió aún más fuerte.

- Bueno, Sirius ha sacado la belleza de su madre, pero no creo que le guste hacer muchos pactos con ella.

James también rió. Desde luego que no; Sirius se había mudado a su casa ese verano precisamente para no tener que ver nada con su madre.

- ¿Pero que belleza ni que nada? Si es más feo que el culo del knarl.

- ¿Quién puede ser tan desgraciado como para ser más feo que el culo del knarl?

La voz de Sirius les llegó desde detrás, que llegaba corriendo para alcanzarlos. Un poco más atrás venía Peter, casi resollando pues no tenía la resistencia de su amigo para correr desde la torre hasta el Gran Comedor.

Tanto James como Remus sintieron que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones por la risa.

- Eh, ¿pero de que os reís? –les preguntó Peter cuando llegó hasta ellos. Eso solo los hizo reír aún más. Los otros dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Un poco más calmados, los cuatro se aproximaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaron asiento en medio de dos chicas de quinto que hablaban de sus amores veraniegos.

- Y dimos un paseo a la luz de la luna. No veas tía, fue súper romántico.

- Jo, que envidia.

James se llenó el plato de todo lo que pilló cercano. Ese día se había levantado con energías y no quería desperdiciarlo por un estómago hambriento. Vio una cabellera pelirroja menerase detrás de las chicas del _jopetas, que súper_.

- ¡Eh, Evans! –la llamó –esta tarde te espero en el campo a las cinco.

Lily asintió y después fue a sentarse con Gwen en los primeros sitios libres que encontraron.

- ¿De modo que no mentías? –le preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos. Tanto Remus como Peter dejaron el tenedor a la mitad del camino; el segundo intentando enterarse del asunto.

James enarcó una ceja y le sonrió sardónicamente.

- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

- Cuando me dijiste que te habías tirado a esa chica de tu pueblo; cuando me hiciste creer que habías comprado las bombas fétidas pero las habías encargado a mi nombre - empezó a enumerar Sirius- . Cuando dijiste que al crecer serías más alto que yo; cuando prometiste que Lily saldría contigo en quinto; cuando me dijiste que mi nuevo champú me hacía tener el pelo tieso…

- Creo que ya hemos pillado el concepto –lo interrumpieron a la vez sus amigos.

- …cuando me dijiste que ya tenías el trabajo de Transformaciones hecho y que sólo querías el mío para mirar una cosa; cuando me dijiste que Tyler estaba enamorada de mí, cuando…

Si tenían que esperar a que Sirius terminara su lista, iban listos.

…

La clase doble de Pociones casi había llegado a su fin. Y era un auténtico milagro porque un minuto más en compañía de Mónica y Lily se habría suicidado con el cuchillo para cortar lombrices.. Le hubiera gustado que Slughorn la pusiera con Gwen, pero la rubia no era de las mejores en lo que a esa asignatura se refería, y el profesor no quería que eso influyeran en su querida alumna privilegiada para el sutil arte de las pociones.

Así que Winters era su pareja del año en pociones. Antes de que Potter se cruzara en el camino de Mónica Winters, quizá podrían haber tenido una buena conversación. Pero en esa hora no había hablado de otra cosa que del muchacho.

- Echa la sangre de dragón ahora.

La pelirroja intentaba concentrarse en la poción.

- ¿Qué quería mi novio contigo esta mañana, Evans?

Pero no había manera.

- Exnovio. Y no hacía nada. Es sólo que me va a enseñar a jugar Quidditch.

Lily intentó mostrarse algo amable, a pesar de que llevaban más de un año sin decirse mucho, propiamente dicho.

Mónica era de esas personas que le gustaban vestir bien, pero no de las que su vida giraban en torno a la moda, nada más por eso Lily la apreciaba un poquito incluso ahora, después de que la chica se alejara para unirse a la "cacería" de chicos junto a su amiga Aubrey Bell.

- No lograrás nada con él. Tampoco no sé como podrías interferir, porque aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda.

Así prácticamente las dos horas.

- Por mí te lo puedes quedar para ti solita. No lo quiero ni en pintura –refunfuñó Lily.

Winters no tenía malas notas, y en Herbología era una de las mejores, pero en lo que a suposiciones se refería siempre andaba errada. Suponer que ella quería a Potter. ¡Ja!

- ¿No lo quieres? ¿Y como es posible eso? La verdad que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, pero James Potter es prácticamente perfecto. Con esos ojazos…

- Marrones como los de la mitad de la población –la interrumpió Lily, mientras machacaba con el mortero semillas de girasol.

- …y ese pelo indomable…

- Tiene que ser estresante no poder peinártelo.

- …y ese cuerpazo de ensueño…

- Si te gustan los flacuchos.

Mónica miró fijamente durante largo tiempo a su compañera de mesa.

- Eres una mentirosa. Nadie en su sano juicio podría pensar eso de él.

- Piensa lo que quieras –Lily se encogió de hombros y removió el caldero en sentido de las agujas de reloj dos veces, y luego otra en sentido contrario.

- Eres más rara que un perro verde, Evans, pero a mi no me engañas. No pienses que voy a permitir que te quedes con él. Cada oveja con su pareja, y James _es_ mi pareja.

- ¿Y nunca has oído lo de es de valientes saber retirarse a tiempo?

- No –dijo Mónica cortantemente.

- Pues es verdad.

Ni idea de cómo una chica como Mónica se podía haber encaprichado de James, pues sabía que era bastante independiente y no le gustaba atarse a nadie.

En opinión de Lily, Winters no era maliciosa, pero decidida era un rato.

…

- Mónica está comportándose un poco raro últimamente –comentó Lily al finalizar las clases y reunirse con Gwen y Mary MacDonald, otra compañera de séptimo, en la biblioteca.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

Después de encantamientos, la última clase del día, la muchacha le había estado enviando miradas fulminantes allá que se cruzara en su camino, y no lo entendía, pues en Pociones había estado normal. Normal a su manera, claro.

- Pareciera que quería matarme.

- No preocupes, seguro que estaba enfadada con el mundo porque volvió a hablar con Potter y se armó la gorda otra vez –dijo Mary, antes de levantarse para buscar un libro.

- ¿Esa chica no tiene orgullo?

- Demasiado, así que no acepta que nadie la deje así como así –explicó Mary, tan buena en hacer suposiciones como mala era Winters.

- ¿Y yo donde estaba que no me he enterado de eso? –se sorprendió Lily.

- Creo que ayudando a Flitwich en su despacho.

- Pero esa no es razón para que se ponga de tan mala leche –comentó –menos conmigo.

- Quizá es que a ella tampoco le gusta perder ante nadie –dijo misteriosamente Gwen. Su amiga no entendió nada de nada, pero no preguntó.

Continuaron a lo suyo durante otra media hora. La pelirroja escribía tan rápido sobre su pergamino que parecía que iba a rasgarlo. Esa tarde ninguna de ellas tenían muchas tareas, por eso cuando Mary vio que la chica todavía andaba por la primera, le preguntó:

- ¿Todavía no acabaste con Encantamientos, Lily?

- No, voy a tener dos meses más deberes de los que debería tener –se quejó-, pero espero que valga la pena.

- ¿Y eso? –se interesó Gwen.

- Potter –explicó –Hicimos un trato. Yo hago sus deberes y él me enseña a jugar a Quidditch.

Mientras Mary caía casi desmayada de la impresión, Gwen se echó a reír.

- No es divertido.

Gwen seguía riendo. Realmente era divertido. Lily comida por su curiosidad de saber esa excusa con la que James había cortado con Mónica, sin idea de jugar Quidditch y con el propio Potter como maestro.

- ¡Pero estás loca! –exclamó Mary ni bien recuperó el habla -¡Nos matarás a todos!

- Que bueno –dijo Lily con ironía-. Aquí nadie parece preocuparse por que sea yo la que me mate.

- ¡Si no sabes ni que son las bludgers!

- ¿Las qué?

- ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Gwen no podía parar de reír. Que situación más irónica. Realmente le gustaría ver esas clases. Sabía que James iba a acabar en San Mungo, en la parte destinada a las locuras mentales permanentes.

A Lily le dolía la cabeza. Tenía la sensación que de había tenido la misma discusión antes.

- ¿Por eso te dijo a las cinco en el campo? –le preguntó Gwen.

La pelirroja asintió. Con Mary todavía en shock (intentando hacerse a la idea de que pronto tendría una amiga menos por la alta probabilidad de que Lily se estrellara contra el calamar gigante), Gwen se vio con el deber de informarle a su amiga.

- Lily, entonces… ¿desde cuando te gusta llegar tarde a las clases? –puso ojos inocentes y le colocó el reloj ante los ojos.

- ¡Merlín!

Y echó a correr. Salió escopeteada de la biblioteca y casi bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Una muchacha de Hufflepuff, Emma Henley, le preguntó por el camino si tenía intención de realizar el triple salto mortal cuando Lily tropezó y se lanzó hacia delante casi estampándose contra el suelo.

- ¿Y Lily? –preguntó Mary al volver en sí, cinco minutos después.

- Tenía que entrenar.

-¡Ay, madre, que no me despedí de ella! ¡Nunca le dije que es la mejor amiga del mundo!

Gwen soltó una risilla.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca.

…

James la esperaba en medio del campo, al lado de una especie de maleta y una escoba que había dejado apoyada en esta última. La esperaba furioso, eso sí.

- ¡La próxima vez tómate esto enserio que por muchos deberes que me hagas no pienso volver a esperarte durante más de media hora para algo que podría perfectamente no hacer como es enseñarte a ti a que no te mates volando! –le exclamó cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta él.

El sermón de James nada más llegar no la puso de mejor humor. Lily llevaba un día de perros y solo faltaba que el muchacho empezara a meterse con ella.

- Lo siento, tengo un mal día –intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón a cien de la rabia y del esfuerzo de correr hasta el campo.

James entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar que grado de verdad había en la disculpa de la pelirroja. Suspiró.

- Esta bien, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Para empezar voy a hacerte un examen.

- ¡Examen! –chilló histérica, sujetándose el costado por el flato - ¿Cómo que examen? Un momento, ¿has dicho examen?

- Voy a hacerte un examen para ver…

- ¡Pero como que examen! ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer ningún examen todavía!

- Sólo es para averiguar qué es lo que sabes. A ver, tranquilizate y dime, ¿cuántos jugadores hay en el equipo?

Lily se exaltó, nerviosa. No había estudiado nada, ¡nada! ¡Él nunca le dijo que para aquella empresa tenía que estudiar!

- No esperarás que los cuento volando todos como vuelan a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora, deberían multarlos por superar la velocidad permitida…

- Siete, son siete - James decidió cortar por lo santo antes de que la pelirroja se desviara de carril.

- Estupendo, eso será fácil de aprender. El siete es mi número de la suerte.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la función de cada uno?

Lily pareció azorada y negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que uno intenta expandir sus extremidades para que no le cuelen la pelota –acabó diciendo, pensativa.

- Bueno, vamos progresando –comentó él, alegre –Ése es el guardián, que tiene que evitar que le pasen la quaffle por el aro. Venga, sigue –la animó.

La pelirroja dudó e intentó hacer memoria para que los partidos que había visto le regresaran a la mente. Mala cosa, sólo había visto uno hacía tres años y había estado más ocupada agachando la cabeza y leyendo el libro que se había llevado a la grada.

–Hay otro que se pasa todo el partido haciendo el tonto pero al final es el que decide si se gana o si se pierde –recordó al fin –Y otro que…

- A este paso vamos a tardar hasta que las acromántulas se lleven bien con los gallos –se exasperó el muchacho.

Era lo que se temía James. Iba a tener que empezar desde el principio. Muy desde el principio de los tiempos. Esperaba que no hiciera falta toda la evolución histórica del deporte. Se sentó en una de las gradas. La pelirroja lo imitó y luego sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo del chándal.

- Te explicaré a grandes rasgos, que sino no terminamos nunca. Hay tres que son cazadores…

- ¿Y que cazan?

- ¿Qué cazan de qué?

- Si son cazadores tienen que cazar algo… - murmuró Lily con lógica.

- Ay, pues supongo que la quaffle. Los cazadores tienen que colar la quaffle por el aro para obtener diez puntos por cada gol. ¿Me sigues?

- La verdad que no, Potter. ¿La caffle ésa que tanto te gusta es la pelota chiquita o la grande?

- _Quaffle, _Evans –se acercó hasta la especie de maleta y al abrirla, dejó descubiertas cuatro pelotas. Señaló la roja y de cuero –ésta es la quaffle_. _Ésta es la snitch, de la que no tienes que preocuparte, y éstas son las bludgers, de las que tienes que preocuparte y mucho.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque intentarán tirarte de la escoba cada vez que puedan.

- Estúpido juego violento –gruñó Lily –debería estar prohibido.

James sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. Su Gran Dolor de cabeza no hacía otra cosa que quejarse y gruñir. Así no había quien explicara nada, demonios.

- Bueno, pues eso. Tú eres cazadora. Luego están el guardián…

- ¿Y ese que guarda?

James rechinó los dientes.

- Los aros… esos tres que ves ahí –los señaló – que tienen un poste alto, son grandes y redondos…

- Sí, Potter, sí, no soy estúpida –le gruñó Lily, así no había manera de aprender nada.

- También están los golpeadores. Y… golpean - estuvo tentado de lanzarle un _silencio_ a la chica para que no lo interrumpiera –las bludgers.

- ¿Cuáles me has dicho que son las bludgers?

- Las dos gemelas.

Lily cogió su libretita, hizo un dibujito de dos pelotas y las señaló con el nombre correspondiente. James sentía que su ritmo cardíaco iba más rápido de lo común.

Intentó tranquilizarse.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: colar la quaffle por el aro y evitar las bludgers. Ésa es tu misión. Vamos a lo que no…

- ¡Tiene misión y todo! Esto se parece a las películas de espías y del FBI…

James inhaló fuerte. Primero para no poner una cara de idiota ante la mención de no sé que _efebi_, y segundo para no atar a la pelirroja al palo de una escoba y mandarla lejos, muy lejos.

- Sí, tiene misión y todo. Apréndetela como si fuera el Padre Nuestro y todo irá bien.

- Soy atea.

- Bueno, pues como el libro de Transformaciones, nivel siete –gruñó - Siguiendo por donde iba –continuó James cuando se calmó- vamos a lo que no tienes que hacer. Por ejemplo, prenderle fuego al cepillo de la escoba…

- ¿Qué clase de pirómana me crees?

- …arremeter contra el adversario con un hacha… –dijo James rechinando los dientes.

- El hacha no es muy higiénica: sangre por todos lados y la cabeza rondando.

- …uso excesivo de los codos…

- En serio Potter, ¿hay alguien que haga esas cosas?

- Te sorprenderías. Hay al menos setecientas infracciones y todas se cometieron en el Mundial de 1473.

- Pueden quedarse en ese Mundial. No me interesa saberlas –comentó Lily negando despreocupadamente con la cabeza.

- Mira, lo mejor será que te estudies _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ de cabo a rabo porque si no me va a entrar una úlcera –exclamó ya harto- Hasta que no te lo sepas de pe a pá no abras la boca, ¿_capicci_?

Lily asintió, algo enfadada por tener que leerse un libro tan insoportable, ella que era tan amante de los libros.

James suspiró, fue hasta la maleta con las pelotas, y la cogió.

- ¿Ya está?

Lily lo preguntó con un suspiro, aliviada de que se hubiera a cabado, pero James lo tomó como un desafío. ¿Le parecía poco? ¡A él se le había echo eterno!

- No creo que estés preparada para manejarte ya con la quaffle…

Lily entrecerró los ojos, furiosa de que él no la viera capaz.

- Pruébame.

- Está bien, ¡ahí va! –le lanzó la quaffle ni bien la sacó de su lugar, esperando que Lily la atrapara, porque sólo estaba a dos metros de él.

Pero Lily chilló y se agachó. No calculó bien y la quaffle le dio en la frente, empujándola hacia atrás y cayendo despatarrada en mitad del césped.

James no supo si reír o llorar.

-¿Quieres matarme o qué?

Venció la risa.

- Evans, se trata de cogerla, no de huir de ella chillando como una chica –dijo cuando se calmó, aún con una sonrisa bailando entre los dientes.

- ¿Adivinas qué?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-¡La última vez que me miré al espejo era una chica!

-¡Ah!, ¿pero te miras al espejo? Nadie lo diría… -se burló, viendo el césped en su pelo rojo, y sus manos cubiertas de tierra.

Lily volvió a chillar, y del enfado arrancó un puñado de hierba que le lanzó a la cara, pero que inevitablemente tenía que caer a medio metro delante del chico debido a la potencia inexistente del lanzamiento.

James lanzó una carcajada mientras ella se levantaba. Era demasiado divertido enfadarla... nunca había visto a la premio anual en esa situación, perdiendo los estribos y su habitual estado de tranquilidad.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó una mancha sospechosamente verde de la mejilla.

-Tranquila fiera. Deberías controlar ese genio.

Lily frunció el ceño, sin advertir el roce de la mano de él contra su piel. ¡Vaya! ¿Y de donde salía ese genio que no sabía que tenía? Potter le crispaba los nervios.

- Lo controlo perfectamente hasta que apareces tú –admitió.

- Que honor, ser el único que lo disfruta.

Ella arrugó la nariz, intranquila.

-¿Seguimos, por favor? No tengo todo el tiempo.

-Cierto, Quidditch –James abrió los ojos, pensando en cómo se había olvidado tan pronto del deporte de sus amores –Comenzaré lanzándote la quaffle desde cinco metros y luego nos iremos alejando…

-Así te quiero, lejos de mí.

Casi se hizo de noche cuando James consideró que aquello debía terminar.

Lily tenía un moretón bastante gordo en el hombro donde la pelota le había golpeado, se había raspado la rodilla en una de las tantas caídas, tenía la muñeca doblada cuando una de esas veces no apoyó bien la mano, el tobillo inflamado porque tropezó corriendo, y un gran dolor de cabeza porque la quaffle se le había resbalado de las manos y le había dado en toda la cara.

-La próxima vez traeré tiritas, o aspirinas… -gruñó Lily mientras su profesor guardaba todo el material hasta el día próximo, en que comenzaban sus entrenamientos con el resto del equipo de Quidditch.

Volvió hasta ella agarrando su escoba, que había quedado olvidada porque obviamente la pelirroja no estaba en condiciones de cogerla.

- ¿No la devuelves?

- Es mía –dijo él orgulloso- . Mi tío me la regaló a los diez años cuando me enseño a jugar.

Lily lo miró incrédula mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia las escaleras del castillo. Se les había echado el tiempo encima y en los jardines apenas había una o dos personas. El sol se estaba poniendo y un color anaranjado les llegaba desde el horizonte.

- ¿De modo que el gran James Potter no nació con la escoba en la mano y sabiendo jugar mejor que un profesional?

- Me gustaría decir que sí - se rascó la barbilla, azorado –Pero no. Si vieras lo que me costó. Mi tío echándome sermones y mi prima burlándose cada vez que me pegaba un porrazo de los buenos. Por aquella época el suelo me gustaba mucho –bromeó.

- ¿No querías volar, o es que te caías de la escoba? –dijo Lily agudamente.

- Prefiero no decirlo, si no perderé mi imagen delante de ti.

- ¿Cuál imagen? ¿La de chulo y patán arrogante?

- No, la de hombre maravilloso que es capaz de todo –se vanaglorió James, elevando su voz un par de octavas y poniéndose énfasis en el maravilloso.

- Imposible perderla si no la tienes.

- Touché.

Lily rió por primera vez ese día. Parecía extraño, pero de levantarse con el pie izquierdo (que nunca le daba suerte) había acabado incluso disfrutando de la pelea verbal con Potter. Más extraño aún que estaban llegando a la torre de Gryffindor y no quería que acabara.

- ¿Ha muerto alguien por las bludgers alguna vez? –preguntó curiosa. Luego se felicitó mentalmente por haber sido capaz de recordar el nombre.

- Creo que no, algunas fracturas y coágulos de sangre que tuvieron que ser amputados… La gente muere más por el creaothceann.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó. Llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda y le dijo la contraseña.

- Un deporte donde los jugadores llevan un caldero en la cabeza para intentar atrapar rocas encantadas que caen del cielo.

- ¿Es un deporte o una masacre? –se exaltó ella.

- Se cree que es una prueba de virilidad y coraje. Cuando pasen unos años yo quiero intentarlo –James sacó pecho.

- ¿Para saber si tienes virilidad y coraje? Que desilusión, Potter, tú que te pasas el día chafardeando de lo hombre que eres…

- ¿Qué pasa? –Se malhumoró.- ¿Quieres comprobar lo hombre que soy?

- Puedo pasar sin eso.

Echaba pestes del quidditch desde que tenía conciencia del deporte, echaba pestes de Potter desde que vino a presentarse delante de ella como el mayor casanova de todos los tiempos, echaba pestes del ejercicio físico desde que se mantuvo en pie, pero quizá no todo era tan malo.

Quizá si iba a disfrutar de los entrenamientos si Potter se comportaba como en ese momento. Nunca hubiera pensado que el trato con Gwen le reportaría tantos beneficios.

Le demostraría a Potter que ella podía conseguir lo que quisiera, y de paso se enteraría de esa excusa que ni ella misma sabía porque le interesaba tanto. Le demostraría a Gwen que no era nula en los deportes. Y de paso adelgarazía un poco que ya empezaba a echar unos quilitos…

**.**

**Pues eso, espero haberles hecho reír un rato, Lily puede resultar un poco desquiciante, no sé ni como me salió así la chica; una vez leí que los personajes pueden tener personalidad propia e incluso revelarse contra el autor, y deber ser cierto porque a veces quiero que haga cosas que no pega con ella y no me deja... jejexD**

**Bueno, un adelantillo del siguiente capitulo, que si que en menos de semanas lo subo:**

Quidditch, capítulo cuatro, apartados I-II: la escoba, tu mejor amiga.

-Si no te movieras como un pato borracho, no te mojarías tanto…

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! –Lily miró fijamente su escoba -¿Será mucho pedir que subas un poquito?

-Donde las dan las toman…, el que rompe, paga…, quien mal anda, mal acaba…

-¡Si no me hubieses baboseado!

**Nos vemos ^^**


End file.
